


O Yousana Natt

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 4x09, F/M, mikael x adam hinted, noora x elias hinted, writing tomorrow's clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: This is my take on tomorrow's clip, aka the moment Yousana will finally riseBasically all the squads scheming to get yousef and sana to talkA basketball courtSlow motionTearsConfessionsFeelings





	O Yousana Natt

“ _Have the world’s best summer”_

He read it over and over again trying to make sense of what had happened.

For a moment he thought that Sana was finally giving him a chance, he had been over the moon for 5 minutes, the time that it took for her to answer to his text saying that she couldn’t meet him and that she wished he had a nice summer, the world’s best summer, well guess what, he wasn’t.

He looked down at his phone and noticed he had one more notification, a missed call from Noora. Why would Noora called him? He was about to find out.

 ** _“Hello?”_** Noora said

**_“Hi, Noora? I have a missed call from you?”_ **

**_“Oh, yes, it’s true. I called you yesterday”_ **

**_“What for?”_** Yousef asked

**_“Uh…well actually it’s because you weren’t answering Sana’s text. I know it sounds stupid but I was worried”_ **

**_“I left my phone at work and I haven’t got it until now”_** Yousef explained

 ** _“That makes sense.”_** Noora said **_“So, did you text Sana back?”_**

**_“Yes”_ **

**_“And when are you meeting?”_ **

**_“Apparently never”_** he said bitterly

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“I asked her if we could meet on Friday and she said that she can’t this week and that she wishes I have a nice summer”_ **

**_“You’re kidding, right?”_ **

**_“I wish”_ **

**_“Ah, I can’t believe this girl!”_** Noora said exasperated

**_“It’s okay Noora, she’s just not interested in me. I get it”_ **

**_“No Yousef, you don’t get it. Look, I shouldn’t tell you this but she was really excited to meet you, she…she likes you Yousef and if she’s cancelled your date it’s because something must’ve happened”_ **

**_“What do you mean she likes me? She doesn’t”_ **

**_“She does and I’m going to find out what is going on”_ **

**_“Wait! What should I do? Should I text her? Should I go to see her?”_ **

**_“No, she clearly needs space. I’ll fix it, we’ll fix it”_ **

**_“We?”_ **

**_“I’ll find help, you just…keep on with your life like nothing happened”_ **

**_“Noora, you just told me that the girl I’m in love with likes me back, you can’t expect me to act like nothing happened”_ **

**_“For this plan to work you’ll have to”_ **

**_“What plan?”_ **

**_“Bye Yousef”_ **

**_“Noora! What plan?”_** he said but she had already hanged up the phone.

Yousef sighed and sat down on the bed.

 ** _“She likes me”_** he whispered to himself with a goofy smile **_“she likes me”_**

**_—-x—-_ **

 

 ** _“Pick up, pick up, pick up”_** Noora said pacing around her room nervously

**_“Hello?”_ **

**_“Elias? Hi it’s Noora, Sana’s friend”_ **

**_“Uh…hi?”_ **

**_“I know this is weird but I need to talk with you”_ **

**_“How did you get my number?”_ **

**_“Vilde”_ **

**_“Okay…what do you want to talk about?”_ **

**_“What do you think about Sana and Yousef?”_** Noora just asked

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“What do you think about Sana and Yousef being together? Are you okay with that?”_ **

**_“Sana and Yousef? I thought Yousef was with you”_ **

**_“No! Why everybody keeps thinking that?. There’s nothing between us. He’s in love with your sister and she’s pretty much in love with him too”_ **

**_“Oh…okay uh…Well, I’ve seen those two pining for each other since they met”_ **

**_“So, you’re okay with them being together?”_ **

**_“Yes, yes, I’m totally okay with it”_ **

**_“Cool, ‘cause I need your help”_ **

**_“My help with what?”_** Elias asked confused

**_“We need to get those two to talk. I have a plan. Are you in?”_ **

**_“Yes, I’m in but what is the plan?”_ **

**_“Meet me at my house in two hours and I’ll tell you. Oh! And bring the rest boys, they all need to know. And of course you can’t tell anything to Yousef or Sana”_ **

**_—x—_ **

**_“Okay, everyone’s here right?”_** Noora said as she stood in the middle of the Kollektiv living room

Vilde, Eva and Chris were sitting on one of the couches while Mikael, Adam and Mutta sat in the other one. Isak and Even were also there both sitting on the floor with Isak between Even’s legs and his back resting against his chest. Eskild and Linn were also sitting on the floor around the table. Finally Elias was standing right beside Noora.

 ** _“Why are we here exactly?”_** Eskild asked

 ** _“Well, actually I don’t really need you or Linn but since you also live here I thought you could hang out with us if you wanted”_** Noora said shrugging

 ** _“So I don’t have to be here? I can go to my room?”_** Linn asked

**_“Yes, Linn you can”_ **

“ ** _See ya”_** Linn said standing up and leaving.

**_“Eskild?”_ **

**_“Oh no Noora, I’m staying”_ **

**_“Okay, so the thing is…we need to talk about Sana and Yousef”_ **

**_“We need to get those two together and soon before Yousef leaves”_** Elias added

**_“So Sana likes Yousef? I mean we all knew Yousef’s been in love with her for years but Sana too?”_ **

**_“Sana likes him a lot!”_** Vilde said excited

 ** _“She told me”_** Eskild added

 ** _“And me!”_** Isak said

 ** _“Okay so long story short, I got Sana to text Yousef so they could meet but then she backed off and…”_** Noora started

 ** _“I’ve talked to my mom. I asked her if she knew something about Yousef and Sana, I told her how I thought they liked each other and I really thought they should be together. Well, she told me that Sana received Yousef’s message while being with her and that she told Sana that she should think about the difficulties she’d have to face if she married Yousef. So basically?”_** Elias continued

 ** _“She backed off because she’s scared”_** Noora ended

Everyone in the room looked at them trying to process all the information.

 ** _“Are you sure you want to be with William, Noora? I mean you two would make a powerful couple”_** Eskild said pointing at Noora and Elias

 ** _“We’re here to talk about Sana and Yousef, Eskild”_** Noora said rolling her eyes **_“Okay so I talked to Yousef and I told him Sana liked him and that I’d fix it so that’s why we’re here, to fix it”_**

 ** _“And how are we going to do that?”_** Eva asked

 ** _“Well, we need to lie to them”_** Elias said

 ** _“On Friday Sana will be with us, we will be driving around with our van”_** Noora explained

 ** _“And us boys, we will be with Yousef and we will take him some place he and my sister apparently went in their first and only sort of date. Sana told Noora about it apparently”_** Elias said

**_“Yes, she told me that they had been playing basketball and that they had talked, like really talk, for the first time so I think it’d be nice if we plan their meeting there”_ **

**_“So we will take Yousef there”_** Elias explained to the boys **_“Isak, Even you two can come if you want and also your boys. And the girls…”_**

 ** _“We will drive around with Sana and we will take her there without her knowing”_** Noora finished

Again everyone just stared at them.

 ** _“Yeah, I see what you mean”_** Mutta told Eskild pointing at Noora and Elias **_“They definitely make an interesting couple”_**

 ** _“Can we focus?”_** Elias said clapping his hands

 ** _“Have you understood what you have to do?”_** Noora asked **_“Any questions?”_**

Eskild raised his hand slowly

**_“Yes Eskild?”_ **

**_“I have a question”_** he said turning to look at Adam and Mikael who were sitting on the couch **_“How long have you two been dating?”_**

 ** _“What? what are you talking about?”_** Adam said removing his arm from Mikael’s shoulder and sitting straight.

 ** _“You’ve been holding hands since you arrived”_** Eskild said

 ** _“No, we haven’t”_** Mikael said

 ** _“There’s nothing between us, we’re bros that’s it”_** Adam added

 ** _“Okay…whatever…not pressuring you. Just know that my gaydar never fails”_** Eskild winked at them

 ** _“We’re not together”_** Mikael said

 ** _“We’re not. Come on guys say something”_** Adam looked around waiting for someone to defend them but they were all awkwardly silent.

“ ** _Guys?”_** Mikael asked

Even held back a smirk while Elias looked at the floor and Mutta scratched the back of his neck.

 ** _“So, what time should we meet tomorrow?”_** Mutta asked breaking the silence

 ** _“Around 8 will be okay, any more questions?”_** Noora said

 —x—

 ** _“Where are we going? I thought we were going to chill at Adam’s”_** Yousef said on Friday evening as he walked with the boys

 ** _“We were, but we thought that we could go to another cool place instead”_** Elias said

**_“What cool place?”_ **

**_“Well…”_ **

**_–x–_ **

**_“Why are you stopping Chris?”_** Sana asked as she sat inside their Loser van

 ** _“Uh, I think we can rest for awhile here”_** Chris said

 ** _“Where are we?”_** Sana said trying to look at the windows but Noora Vilde and Eva were blocking her view

 ** _“Okay Sana? We need to talk”_** Noora said

 –x–

 ** _“What are we doing here?”_** Yousef said when he realized where he was **_“What is this?”_**

 ** _“Yousef man, we need to talk”_** Elias said **_“We need to talk about my sister”_**

**_“Sana? What about her?”_ **

_“ **Well, see that van parked over there?”**_ Elias said pointing behind him **_“She’s inside”_**

 ** _“What? Why? What is going on?”_** Yousef said anxiously

**_–x–_ **

**_“Sana…look where we are”_** Eva said moving so she could see

Sana got closer to the window and recognized the place instantly. They were on the basketball court where she and Yousef had had their first and only real conversation.

 ** _“But how? Why? What are we doing here?”_** Sana asked confused

 ** _“Yousef is here, Sana”_** Noora said **_“And you two need to talk”_**

**_“Noora…”_ **

**_“Just listen to me okay?”_** she said **_“Sana that boy, he’s in love with you and you’re in love with him and I know you’re scared because you think that you two can’t be together, I know you think that it’ll be impossible but Sana he’s a good guy, you know that. He would never do anything to hurt you. And look, at the end of the day, this is your decision and we will respect it but you need to at least talk to him and tell him how you feel.”_**

**_–x–_ **

**_“Yousef I know you’re in love with my sister”_ **

**_“Elias…I…”_ **

**_“And she’s in love with you”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“She’s in love with you but she’s scared. She thinks that you two can’t be together because you’re not muslim. But you are Yousef, you are the most muslim boy I know, you’re the best guy I know and I wouldn’t want anyone else for my sister. And I know you two can make it work. All you have to do is talk to each other, prove to her that you’re worth it”_ **

**_–x–_ **

**_“Sana, are you really in love with him?”_** Noora asked

Sana nodded holding back the tears

**_“So go there and tell him”_ **

**_–x–_ **

**_“Yousef, are you really in love with her?”_** Elias asked

Yousef nodded closing his eyes

**_“So go there and tell her”_ **

**_–x–_ **

Sana took a deep breath and got out of the van. A few meters from her she saw Yousef standing with Elias and the rest of the boys, but he wasn’t looking at them, he was looking at him.

 –x–

Yousef saw her getting out of the van, his heart skipped a beat and before he could stop himself he started walking towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

 –x–

She walked towards him and for a moment it was like the rest of the world didn’t exist. It was as if she was walking in slow motion, her eyes never leaving his.

 –x–

They kept walking towards each other until they were only a step away.

 ** _“I’m in love with you”_** both of them said at the same time

They stared at each other’s eyes, trying to process their words.

 ** _“I’m sorry”_** again, they spoke at the same time.

Yousef couldn’t help but chuckle while Sana shook her head smiling. They either didn’t talk at all or they wanted to talk at the same time.

 ** _“You first”_** Yousef nodded

 ** _“I’m sorry Yousef, I’m sorry for giving you mixed signals and for being always back and forth with you. I just…I’m in love with you but I’m scared, scared that we won’t work. I thought…I thought that I’d rather lose you now than in a few years”_** she said as tears were rolling down her face

**_“But you don’t have to lose me. Sana, I’m in love with you, I’ve been in love with you pretty much since I met you. And I know it’s not going to be easy and that we will have bad moments but I think that the good moments will be totally worth it. Sana I respect you and I respect your faith and I would never ever do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.”_ **

**_“I know you wouldn’t…”_** She said sniffling

He swallowed hard trying to keep his own tears from falling

**_“Sana is your choice and I’ll respect it but…don’t you think that a chance of being together is worth the risk?”_ **

**_“It won’t be easy”_** she warned him

**_“I don’t want easy, I want you, just the way you are”_ **

**_“And you’re leaving tomorrow”_** she said looking at the floor

**_“I’m not”_ **

**_“What?”_** she looked up at him frowning

 ** _“You said you couldn’t meet this week so I postponed the flight a month”_** he said shrugging

**_“What? Why would you do that?”_ **

**_“Don’t you remember? Alt for deg girl”_ **

Sana’s face lit up and her lips curved into a big smile. She took the step that was keeping them apart and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was taken aback for a moment but soon hugged her back.

 ** _“Does this mean you’re giving us a chance?”_** he whispered in her ear

She pulled apart and looked at him with a big smile

**_“Yes”_ **

**_“Yeah?”_** he asked smiling

 ** _“Yes”_** she nodded

 ** _“SHE SAID YES!”_** he shouted using his hands to amplify his voice

Suddenly everyone started to cheer them, on one side the girl squad who had been standing by the van the whole time and were now hugging each other, and on the other side the balloon squad and the boy squad who were clapping their hands and patting each other’s backs excited.

 ** _“They’re going to think that you just proposed to me or something”_** Sana laughed

 ** _“I can’t help it. I’m the happiest man alive right now. Are you happy?”_** he asked grinning at her

 ** _“I’m happy”_** she said smiling right back at him.

——-x——

**Prompt:  Hey I don’t know if you’re taking any prompts but I have one based on today’s clip… Noora has had enough of the will they/won’t they with Yousana, and decides to get the girl squad, balloon squad, boy squad/Evak etc to help her FINALLY get yousana together to talk and admit their feelings for each other. Basically everyone scheming to get those kids together.. thank you xx**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it!  
> Thanks for reading!!♥


End file.
